Recollections and Memories
by Astaldotholwen
Summary: [ One Shot ] Riku contemplates times lost as well as his future. Memories flood his mind as he thinks of the Destiny Islands and Kairi.


Title: Recollections and Memories

Written By: Astaldothôlwen

Point Of View: Riku

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Kingdom Heart; the rights would make me rich. I would have a lot of money and then I wouldn't have to work at the crap job I'm at.

I remember the sound of the sea and the salt which coated my lips after every excursion within the ocean. The ocean was as blue as a person could even begin to imagine it. We lived in the Islands. They were Islands of paradise and destiny. To top it all off, my homeland was called Destiny Islands.

Everyday was the perfect specimen of what a person could only wish for in their wildest dreams. The clouds were always puffy, the sun was always warm and the ocean was always the same welcoming powder blue colour.

I remember fighting with fake wooden swords; swords meant to duel but never to hurt. Sora and I would fight for entire days upon my tiny island with the Paopu Tree. Circling each other with careful footing, making sure that if one of us were to make the first move; the other would be prepared. And then there would be Kairi.

Sighing to myself that is one person I would never forget.

_Kairi_.

Kairi would always be there for Sora and I. She would hop up and down excitedly cheering us both on and would gasp in horror when one of us was hurt. Kairi was always there to help us no matter what the issue.

I loved it when the three of us would just sit there on the snow-white beaches, allowing the sand to sift between our fingers like gentle snowflakes descending to the Earth below. I spent so many days thinking to myself on these beaches.

Many of my thoughts were new ways to steal Kairi's heart from Sora. There were so many plans I had thought of; so many ideas. However, I knew deep down within my heart, Kairi loved Sora; not me. This particular thought always broke my heart; I loved her more than words could ever say, and yet, I had been rejected by the one I longed to share a Paopu Fruit with.

On these days which I would think to myself, the sun would shine upon me, kissing my skin and allowing it to warm me under its kind and gentle rays. I would bask within its eternal light, allowing pure bliss to envelope me. The sound of the crashing waves lulled my soul into eternal happiness.

I remember looking in the full length mirror of my home, pleased at what I saw. I had become rather muscular throughout my training with Sora. The muscles in my arms were broad from the long days of fighting. My skin was a healthy colour in my opinion, although I was not as tanned as the others on the Island, it was still blatantly obvious that I spent my days in a land of everlasting sunshine and warmth.

However, these are stories of days past, I am no longer in the Islands of Destiny and I fear I shall never see them again. I am cast into the shadows of Kingdom Hearts, long forgotten and not missed.

Every longing day I've wished myself to die. Death would be far sweeter than living without my friends. This is a thought which will not fleet from my mind; a thought which haunts my every step of every day. Every waking day I've wished to know that Kairi and Sora were safe, that the both of them got away from the perils of Kingdom Hearts and the Door to the Darkness.

The Darkness manifested itself within my body; it ate away at my soul and conscious. Sora and Kairi could have lost their lives due to my utter stupidity; or even worse; their Hearts. While I was within the Darkness, it was even more horrifying than words could ever begin to explain.

I put everyone I love in immortal danger with my foolish and naïve acts. Sora and Kairi, the two dearest people to me nearly died because I felt jealous. Jealousy is a green eyed monster which will harm all those around it if it goes undetected.

The monster was I. My very self gave itself to the Darkness. This is why I do not deserve to go back to the Islands of Destiny. I deserve to die a horrible death. I could have destroyed my friends; I _tried_ to destroy my friends' happiness.

The sound of the shrill cries of the Heartless is the sound which I fall asleep to every night. I do not sleep in peace, resting my eyelids is the only relaxation which I consider sleep. I must always fight; fight off the Heartless, as well as the Darkness which still looms itself within my heart.

I managed to overcome the Darkness; a great King sacrificed his own light for me. I will never know how to thank him; a thousand words cannot explain the gratitude I feel.

I walk my days wondering if they managed to live; if they have perished. Maybe someday I will meet them again on the Islands of Destiny where we can bask in the warm sunlight once more, allowing ourselves to bask within its warm embrace listening to the crashing waves upon the shore once more.

Author Notes:

Yeah this was a _really_ short one; however, it is something I've wanted to write for a while.Unfortunately, I'm not even proud of it. I only wrote it to try and get my mind off of things. A few of my friends smacked me because they want to know what is going to happen to Riku. shrugs Who knows. Anyhow, I wrote this while I was rather angry. My work, they promised me they would let me go up north with my family.

The day of my interview I told them I would be going up north with them, and they said it was fine. I even wrote down that I wanted the time off; so they wouldn't forget. And now, what do they do, they claim I never did anything, that this never happened. And once again, I gotten myself screwed over and now I can't go and participate in my last family holidays. I didn't know people could be so cruel and there were such liars out there to this extent.


End file.
